¿Soy yo Brennan?
by Quela
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera Booth el que hubiera olvidado? ¿Y si Brennan tuviera que recorrer ese mismo camino pero de forma diferente?
1. Chapter 1

**Todo el mundo ha pensado en Booth y su amnesia. ¿Pero qué ocurriría si fuera Brennan la que no recuerda nada?.**

**No hay spoilers, quizá sí referencias a otras temporadas. Los personajes no son míos, son de Fox, si fueran de mi propiedad mi equipo de guionistas y yo ya les habríamos dado un buen repaso...**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

_-¡Huesos, despierta, por favor, despierta!_

La doctora Brennan estaba en el suelo, al pie de la escalera que conducía a la plataforma del laboratorio. Booth estaba junto a ella intentando que recuperara la conciencia.

_-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien sabe qué demonios ha pasado?_ -gritaba mientras palmeaba su cara con cuidado pero también con decisión.

_-No lo sé_ -contestó Angela sin atreverse a tocarla_-, sólo sé que estaba examinando los restos de la mesa central y al momento la vi caer hacia atrás sin poder sujetarla._

Booth había llegado justo cuando Huesos aterrizaba al pie de la escalera. Estaba tremendamente asustado, la había visto caer y golpearse con estruendo contra el suelo. Nunca había estado tan asustado, nunca ni en sus años de ranger ni en todos los que llevaba en el FBI. Ni siquiera se asustó tanto cuando tuvo que llevar a Parker al hospital de urgencia porque convulsionaba por un ataque de fiebre repentino.

Todos los que estaban sobre la plataforma cuando ocurrió la caída se arremolinaron junto a la doctora. Hodgins le tomó el pulso en el cuello con los dedos.

_-Tiene buen pulso, esperemos que no haya ninguna lesión en la cabeza, pero no la mováis bajo ningún concepto. ¿Alguien ha llamado a una ambulancia?_

_-Está de camino_ -dijo uno de los ayudantes_-, acabo de llamar al 911 y no tardará en llegar._

_-Espero que no_ -contestó Booth-, _porque de lo contrario yo mismo la llevaré al hospital pase lo que pase._

Brennan continuaba en el suelo sin mostrar señales de conciencia. Hodgins tocó su cabeza con cuidado, sin moverla, y no detectó traumatismos, pero no había que dar nada por hecho. Si no lo había, significaba que podría tener un traumatismo interno que no daba la cara, y era muchísimo peor que si se hubiera abierto la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron los sanitarios la inmovilizaron y se la llevaron rápidamente al hospital. Brennan recuperó la conciencia en la ambulancia junto a un preocupadísimo Booth que no dejaba de cogerle la mano. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el techo de la ambulancia, y escuchó su voz.

_-Huesos, ¿estás despierta? Soy Booth._

_-¿Dónde estoy?_ -preguntó con un hilillo de voz. Sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y su voz rebotaba como un eco por todos los rincones de su cerebro.

_-Te llevamos al hospital. Te has dado un buen golpe al caer de la escalera del laboratorio._

_-¿Laboratorio? ¿Qué laboratorio?_ -dijo confusa.

_-El Jeffersonian_ -Booth comenzó a inquietarse- _Angela te vio caer y se dio un susto de muerte._

_-¿Angela? ¿Quién es Angela?_

Booth se inquietó del todo. Se dirigió al sanitario que estaba coh ellos en la parte posterior de la ambulancia.

_-No recuerda algunas cosas._

_-Avisaré al hospital para que estén preparados._

Mucho más tarde, o por lo menos eso era lo que le parecía, Booth estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital esperando noticias sobre Brennan. No sabía si era por la tensión o porque tampoco había descansado mucho en los últimos días a consecuencia de un complicado caso que llevaban entre manos, pero el caso es que estaba seguro de que si hubiera tenido que esperar de pie, su cuerpo no lo habría soportado. De hecho era el segundo café que se tomaba desde que entrara en urgencias y todavía no le había causado ningún efecto.

Si a Brennan le ocurría algo... sabía que no había sido culpa suya, bueno, no del todo, porque él tenía que haber sido rápido de reflejos para intentar pillarla al vuelo y evitar que chocara contra el suelo, o al menos que no chocara su cabeza. Pero durante esos segundos que había tardado en caer, sólo podía mirar cómo lo hacía casi a cámara lenta, y reaccionar luego cuando ya parecía una muñeca rota en el suelo.

Ya había sufrido mucho cuando Cam estuvo tan grave con ese veneno que Epps introdujo en la cabeza de su fallecida esposa. Fue entonces cuando decidió que había que establecer una línea muy gruesa entre su vida personal y profesional y que nadie excepto él mismo la cruzaría. Había sido muy frustrante ver cómo Cam se apagaba en aquella cama sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Y ahora Brennan. Quería ser optimista y pensar que aquello se quedaría en una mera anécdota, pero su instinto le decía que no sería así.

A su lado estaba Angela, pero estaba tan mal que sólo miraba a su alrededor sin hablar, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando. Booth sabía que no podía consolarla de ninguna manera. Para ella era un mazazo porque Brennan era su mejor amiga, su mejor colaboradora, su apoyo en tantas cosas en la vida. Le horrorizaba pensar que le pasara algo, y tampoco podía evitar pensar en lo peor.

El médico tardó una eternidad en llamarles para hablar con ellos.

_-La doctora Brennan ha sufrido un tipo relativamente común de amnesia postraumática. Es la que se produce después de un traumatismo por una caída o golpe. Hemos comprobado que no tiene daños externos y aparentemente tampoco internos porque le hemos realizado un TAC para descartarlos, pero no puedo decir con absoluta seguridad que no le haya ocurrido nada. Normalmente estos traumatismos dan la cara pasadas unas horas, por lo que permanecerá ingresada aquí hasta que podamos estar seguros de que no le ocurre nada._

_-¿Esa amnesia postraumática es muy importante?_

_-Suele ser de carácter temporal, y en este caso ocurre que no recuerda la mayor parte de los sucesos acontecidos antes del golpe. La mayoría de los pacientes se recuperan muy bien con mucha paciencia, eso sí, y grandes dosis de descanso, sin alteraciones._

_-¿Y cómo está ella?_

_-Pues quitando alguna magulladura y un chichón considerable como consecuencia de la caída, diría que está muy bien. Está consciente y animada, aunque también algo contrariada porque no entiende por qué está aquí. Pueden pasar a verla si quieren._

_-Ve tú_ –dijo Angela-,_ yo pasaré más tarde, y además sé que lo harás mejor que yo._

Booth entró en la habitación. Huesos estaba en una cama con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió en cuanto oyó que la puerta se cerraba.

_-Hola campeona. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_-Hola_ –contestó Brennan no con cierta reserva-. _¿Debería saber quién eres?_

_-Deberías_ –dijo Booth aproximándose al lecho_-, pero no lo recuerdas. Soy Booth._

_-Dame más pistas, me temo que he olvidado algunas cosillas…_

Booth sonrió. Al menos Huesos estaba de buen humor, y eso era bueno.

_-Seeley Booth, agente especial del FBI. Soy tu compañero._

_-¿Trabajo en el FBI?_

_-No. Tú eres antropóloga forense, la mejor, y trabajas en el Instituto Jeffersonian de Washington_ –Booth se sentó en el borde-._ Trabajamos juntos en algunos casos del FBI en los que se requiere identificación de víctimas. El resto del tiempo lo dedicas a identificar y clasificar restos antiguos._

_-¿Qué tipo de restos?_

_-Huesos._

_-¿Huesos?_ –dijo con incredulidad- _¿De dinosaurios y animales extinguidos? Eso le gusta mucho a Parker…_

_-¿Parker?_ –Booth se sobresaltó. Parker era su hijo- _¿Recuerdas a Parker?_

_-Bueno, creo que una vez conocí a un niño llamado Parker, aunque no puedo recordar muy bien cómo era, sólo que le gustaban los dinosaurios… creo que era muy tierno_ –dijo Brennan con una sonrisa evocadora -_ ¿Quién es Parker?_

_-Parker es mi hijo._

_-¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Estás casado?_

_-Sí y no. Tengo un hijo que se llama Parker al que le gustan los dinosaurios gracias a ti y no estoy casado, respondiendo a tus dos preguntas. ¿Vas a seguir haciéndolas de dos en dos o podré descansar?_

_- Vale. Entonces, ¿de qué eran los huesos?_

Booth todavía intentaba recuperarse de la impresión.

_-Pues… humanos._

_-¿Qué? _–Brennan miró al techo-. _No me puedo creer que me dedique a identificar a trogloditas._

_-Huesos, es tu vida_ –De nuevo Booth asombrado. Parecía que el día iba a dar para mucho…-. _Eres capaz de datar un solo hueso de un cuerpo y descubrir lo más ínfimo sobre el individuo al que pertenecía._

_-Pues francamente me resulta increíble. No recuerdo apenas nada de mí, pero no me imagino como antropóloga forense. Eso suena a muerto._

_-Y tanto. ¿No recuerdas nada, absolutamente nada? Aparte de un chaval llamado Parker…_

_-Poca cosa. Sé que me llamo Temperance Brennan, alguien que parece mi padre aparece en mi mente en una sala de juicios y que tengo un hermano, creo. ¿Te parece suficientemente interesante? Y por cierto, ¿por qué me llamas Huesos?_ –la mueca que Brennan mostró hizo reír a Booth.

_-Te llamo así desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos, hace algo más de cinco años._

_-¿Y te he dejado hacerlo?_

_-Vaya, no te apasiona que te llame así, pero Tempe te gusta mucho menos._

_-Así me llaman mi padre y mi hermano._

_-Exacto. Parece que lo de recuperar memoria está yendo sobre ruedas._

_-No te emociones, vaquero_ –Booth sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando ella le llamó "vaquero". Brennan cerró de nuevo los ojos- _¿Te importa llamar a la enfermera? Este dolor de cabeza va a matarme si no me dan algo otra vez._

Booth apretó el botón de llamada y después puso su mano sobre el hombro de Huesos.

_-Te pondrás bien. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo._

_**((((((((((((( Espero comentarios. Aunque está terminado siempre está abierto a nuevas aportaciones ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pero Brennan tardó más tiempo del esperado en salir del hospital. Cuando pasaron las veinticuatro horas más críticas, su estado amnésico no había mejorado en absoluto. Decidieron tenerla un par de días más para conocer el alcance de la amnesia y si había alguna secuela que hubieran pasado por alto. Cuando había pasado una semana y la situación se mantenía estable y exactamente igual, los médicos decidieron mandarla a su casa.

Booth y Angela la recogieron en el hospital y se la llevaron a casa de Angela. Habían decidido que era el mejor sitio donde podía estar hasta que recuperara la memoria, aunque a Booth le habría gustado más que estuviera en su casa y no en la de Angela para tenerla más cerca. Pero él tenía muchísimo trabajo, más ahora que Brennan no estaba en el laboratorio, y Angela podría cuidar de ella mucho mejor. Tampoco querían decirle nada a Max hasta que no hubieran pasado unos días.

-¿Es que yo no tengo casa? Creo que soy mayorcita para seguir viviendo con mis padres –dijo Brennan cuando la llevaron a casa de Angela.

-Cielo, sí tienes casa, pero lo mejor ahora es que te quedes en la mía. Yo podré estar contigo más tiempo y vigilarte.

-Angela, estoy segura de que eres la mejor enfermera del mundo, y que pones toda la voluntad que tienes y más para que me recupere, pero sólo he perdido mis recuerdos personales. En el fondo de mi mente todavía sé poner la televisión, comer comida de lata, lavarme los dientes…

-Claro, y también sabes perfectamente dónde vives y cómo ubicarte en Washington –dijo Booth-. No, absolutamente no. Descartado. Vivirás aquí una temporada, y luego ya veremos.

-Pues para ser sólo tu compañera de trabajo me tratas como si fuera algo tuyo –dijo con una ingenuidad propia de su carácter.

Booth no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Esta Brennan que no recordaba nada de nada comenzaba a caerle bien.

-Trabajamos juntos, y claro que eres algo mío, eres mi compañera, y como quiero seguir trabajando contigo, voy a procurar que te cuides.

-De acuerdo, vaquero. Confiaré en ti pero sólo porque me caes bien.

-Cielo, Booth te cae muy bien, créeme.

-Espera un momento –dijo señalándole con el dedo- ¿Cómo es que me caes "muy bien"? Los compañeros no se caen "muy bien", más bien "trabajan bien" o "congenian", pero no entiendo…

-¡Dios santo, ya vale! Meteos ya en el apartamento. Le diré a Cam que no irás en todo el día, Angela, así podréis poneros un poco al día.

-A la orden.

Booth las dejó en la puerta y después se subió en el SUV para dirigirse a su despacho. En el camino llamó a Cam al Jeffersonian.

-Hola Booth ¿Cómo está Brennan?

-Bien, aparentemente no tiene nada excepto una amnesia del tamaño de un campo de béisbol. Ahora bien, su sarcasmo va en aumento según van pasando los días. ¿Acaso será personalidad subyacente?

-No lo creo. Probablemente todo volverá a su cauce cuando recuerde quién es. ¿Seguro que no está agobiada? Yo lo estaría aunque no lo mostrara.

-No puedo decirte nada, quizás Angela te pueda contar algo mañana. Le he dicho que se quedara todo el día con ella. ¿Te parece bien?

-Puedo prescindir de Angela por hoy, no hay problema.

-Estupendo. Pues entonces mañana veremos. Estaré en mi despacho por si me necesitas.

Angela estaba sentada en un sofá; Brennan, en otro. Brennan miraba a un lado y otro; ora cruzaba las piernas, ora las descruzaba; cogía una revista, la dejaba a un lado.

-Cielo, pareces inquieta. ¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

-Sí, por favor –se puso de pie de un salto- necesito recargar las pilas. Es como si estuviera en una celda, pero no te ofendas por ello.

-No te preocupes. En realidad tú no estás acostumbrada a quedarte de brazos cruzados –dijo Angela mientras se ponía su abrigo.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Era, bueno, soy una mujer enérgica?

-No diría eso. Pero vives por y para tu trabajo, y si hay trabajo que hacer no eres de las que lo dejan de lado.

Salieron a la calle y caminaron hacia el parque.

-¿Qué relación tenemos exactamente tú y yo? Porque estabas con Booth en el hospital cuando me llevaron allí.

-Cielo, soy tu mejor amiga, la mejor que nunca has tenido. Hace años me sacaste de una galería en Dubai y me metiste a trabajar en el Jeffersonian como artista forense. Tú identificas los restos, le pones unos marcadores, me orientas sobre detalles como el sexo o la edad y yo le pongo cara a tus calaveras. Por otro lado, intento que tengas una vida social activa y normal a pesar de tu reticencia.

-¿No me gusta salir? –dijo con más extrañeza todavía.

-Nada. O por lo menos has rechazado todas mis ofertas de los viernes a ese respecto. Y la última vez que salimos juntas estuvimos a punto de ser linchadas en una discoteca de moda porque tú soltaste un discurso antropológico sobre las diferencias entre los negros y los blancos. Y lo hiciste rodeada de personas de color.

-En resumen: científica aburrida y sosa –dijo Brennan sentándose en un banco.

-No creas. Evidentemente no quieres ser la científica más sexy del mundo, pero los hombres no opinan lo mismo… -dijo Angela con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eh –Brennan sonrió también-, detalle interesante ese de los hombres…

-Mucho, diría yo, y a juzgar por tus últimas conquistas. En un momento determinado de tu vida estuviste con dos hombres a la vez, y no hace tanto tiempo de eso.

-¡Venga ya! –Brennan se estaba divirtiendo-. ¿Cómo fui capaz de ello? ¿Con cuál de ellos terminé?

-Pues con ninguno, cielo. Los dos aparecieron una noche por el laboratorio, se descubrió el pastel y tú y Booth acabasteis contándoselo a Sweets en vuestra terapia semanal…

-Espera, espera. ¿Quién es Sweets? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer terapia con Booth?

-Sweets es un psiquiatra del FBI. Booth y tú hacéis terapia semanal con él porque habéis tenido ciertos… problemillas, y el FBI quiere tener la certeza de que podéis trabajar juntos. Pero Sweets es un encanto, un chavalín con dos o tres carreras y la cabeza muy bien amueblada.

-Dios mío –dijo Brennan aceptando un café que Angela le había comprado a un vendedor ambulante-, o sea que además de todo lo anterior, también necesito terapia. Creo que son demasiadas cosas para un solo día.

-Todo tiene su tiempo, Brennan. Sé que debe ser muy duro, pero piensa que independientemente de quien eres o de lo que te ha pasado, la vida te ha dado la oportunidad de ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista totalmente distinto, porque tú no eres la Brennan que hace una eternidad se cayó por una escalera. Y cuando recuperes la memoria eso seguro que te enriquece personalmente. Nunca habrías aceptado ver las cosas de otro modo si no hubiera sido por esto.

-Claro. Todo eso contando con que recupere mi vida anterior, mis recuerdos, mis motivaciones, lo que había en mi cabeza –dio un sorbo a su café-. ¿Y Booth? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Con Booth? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Bueno, no sé. Es que eso de ser compañeros… Un médico, por ejemplo, no trata a una doctora con esa… protección, esa familiaridad con la que me trata a mí. Cuando estamos juntos parece que me pone una barrera de algodón para que no me haga daño, y a la vez me deja a un lado, me aparta.

-Bueno, creo que no soy la más adecuada para darte esa información. Lo que tú y Booth teníais antes de tu accidente queda entre Booth y tú, y me temo que tú no lo recuerdas. Si aceptas un consejo de una vieja amiga –Angela sonrió por encima de su café-, yo miraría la situación tal y como lo estás haciendo: punto cero. No había nada antes, todo está por descubrir. Seguro que hay algo interesante por ahí…

-¿Pero crees que él…?

-Booth es un ranger curtido en mil contiendas, y aunque también sea uno de los mejores actores del mundo, no engaña a nadie. Bueno, y ahora ¿qué te parece si nos pasamos por el videoclub y alquilamos unas pelis de esas en blanco y negro, hago un par de cubos de palomitas y lloramos juntas en el sofá? Te puedo asegurar que eso no lo has hecho nunca antes…

-Vamos allá. Siempre es bueno probar experiencias nuevas, y nunca mejor dicho. ¿Sabes qué? Has debido ser mi mejor amiga, lo siento desde el fondo.

-Claro que sí, encanto, lo he sido y siempre lo seré.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Booth llamó una mañana a Brennan y le preguntó si le apetecía ir con Cam y con él a ver unos restos que habían aparecido en un parque cerca del Capitolio. A Brennan le pareció una buena oportunidad para conocer cuál era su trabajo. Así que aceptó y Booth pasó a buscarla al cabo de un rato.

_-Te veo muy bien_ –dijo Booth cuando Brennan se subió al coche-. _Te estás recuperando estupendamente._

_-Gracias _–dijo Brennan. La verdad es que las secuelas físicas no habían sido importantes, y después había tomado un aspecto que le satisfacía plenamente. Todos los días además salía a caminar, y su cara resplandecía.

_-Nunca te he visto… así, excepto cuando has vuelto de alguno de tus viajes de muertos al extranjero._

_-¿Viajes de muertos?_

_-Sí, esos viajes que haces de vez en cuando a cualquier parte del mundo para examinar esqueletos. Una vez te acompañé a uno, a China. Aunque lamentablemente no salió bien, y tuvimos que volver sin bajar siquiera del avión porque pillamos a un asesino._

_-¿Nosotros hacíamos cosas así?_ –Brennan le miraba asombrada.

_-Bueno, no exactamente. Surgió así la cosa y ya está_ –dijo Booth sin darle demasiada importancia –_Ya hemos llegado, y por lo que veo Cam también._

_-Me das demasiada información y no me la explicas: ¿quién es Cam?_

_-Tu jefa. Ahora te la presento._

Bajaron del SUV y se dirigieron debajo de unos árboles donde Cam ya estaba examinando los restos de un cadáver.

_-Hola chicos. _

_-Hola Cam. He traído a Brennan a ver si esto le recuerda a algo. Brennan, ella es Camilla Saroyan, la jefa del laboratorio. ¿Qué tenemos?_

_-Hola doctora Brennan. ¿Estás bien?_

_-Creo que sí. ¿Qué es eso?_ –dijo Brennan con asco.

_-Mujer. Entre 20 y 30 años. Múltiples fracturas en brazos y piernas. Por los restos de carne que todavía se conservan yo diría que la muerte tuvo lugar hace ocho o diez días, aunque el señor Hodgins lo estimará con más exactitud en el laboratorio. No puedo tampoco estimar de momento la causa de la muerte pero la cabeza tiene…_

Cam vio interrumpidas sus conclusiones porque Brennan se volvió y vomitó con violencia. Tuvo que agarrarse a un árbol, y cuando terminó, se volvió muy dignamente mientras se tapaba la boca con un pañuelo.

_-Lo siento. Es que me resulta… asqueroso, perdona por la palabra. No debo estar muy acostumbrada…_

_-Huesos_ –Booth se acercó y la miró con extrañeza-, _tú trabajas con cosas peores, soy yo el que siempre está a punto de vomitar y tú la que te acercas al cuerpo y le tomas las muestras._

_-Imposible _–dijo Brennan-, _me resulta repugnante lo que está haciendo Cam así que no puede ser. Lo siento, pero no puedo verlo. Booth, te espero en el coche._

Y dicho esto, Brennan se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al vehículo. Booth y Cam se miraron extrañados.

_-¿Crees que recuperará la memoria? ¿De verdad?_ –dijo Cam.

_-Bueno, eso dijeron los médicos. Y espero que sí, aunque si he de serte sincero, es tan… distinta que me cuesta acostumbrarme aunque sólo sea temporalmente. Pero tampoco me importa, si sigo siendo sincero. _

_-Bueno, sí, anda, ve con ella_ –Cam agitó una mano y le hizo ademán para irse-, _ya te informaré por mail de lo que encuentre y después hablaremos del caso. Ahora intenta que no vomite en tu SUV. Es lo más valioso que tienes._

_-Dios mío, tienes razón. ¡Brennan, cuidado con la tapicería! _–dijo mientras corría hacia el vehículo.

Cam sonrió. Aquél viaje de Temperance Brennan hacia sí misma y hacia Booth prometía mucho… Y ella iba a ser una espectadora de primera fila.

Después de unos días de solemne aburrimiento en casa de Angela, Brennan decidió regresar a su apartamento. Se sentía extrañamente segura de sí misma, y cuando se lo comentó al psicólogo que la trataba en el hospital, éste le recomendó que se rodeara de todo aquello que hubiera formado parte de su vida en el pasado, aunque en principio no lo reconociera y pudiera confundirle.

Cuando abrió la puerta respiró hondo pensando en lo que habría al otro lado, pero curiosamente no sintió ninguna inquietud. Es cierto que no recordaba nada de aquella casa, pero la sentía como suya, no se sentía extraña cuando recorrió las estancias, abrió los cajones, se sentó en el sofá. Incluso había papeles encima de la mesa, documentos relativos a algunos casos que llevaba antes de su accidente, y pasó buena parte de la mañana hojeándolos.

En sus cajones y armarios encontró pocas cosas, pero muy interesantes. Le gustaba la buena ropa, tenía zapatos muy variados y poco maquillaje. Le debían de gustar mucho los collares étnicos, porque tenía un cajón lleno. Eso le gustaba, y además cuando se los probó descubrió que le sentaban bien. Mientras lo hacía se miró al espejo. Se había mirado en ese espejo siempre, cuando se vestía y cuando se ponía esos bonitos collares. No se miraba mucho, lo justo, no tenía vanidad para ello. Se vio en aquel espejo peinándose, probándose ropa. Fue sólo un instante, pero se vio. Y por un momento se asustó. Los recuerdos comenzaban a volver, lo sabía. Y sintió miedo por un instante.

Su primera reacción fue coger el móvil y marcar el número de Booth. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó cuando vio su nombre en la pantalla. ¿Confiaba o había confiado tanto en Booth como para acudir a él sin dudarlo cuando se sentía mal? A lo mejor le molestaba con una tontería, pero de todos modos dejó que el teléfono sonara.

_-¿Ocurre algo, Huesos?_ -dijo Booth en cuanto cogió el aparato.

_-No, no te preocupes, Booth, no es nada. ¿Puedes hablar?_

_-Sí, estoy en el despacho. ¿De verdad no ocurre nada?_

_-Verás, es que creo que he empezado a recordar._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Sí, es muy curioso, me he mirado en el espejo..._

_-¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_-Un poco... confusa. No han sido recuerdos muy claros, pero sé que todos los días me miro en este espejo, y sé dónde tengo el cepillo de dientes y mis cremas..._

_-Huesos, eso es exactamente lo que te dijo el psicólogo. Es un camino que recorrerás poco a poco y al final encontrarás todo lo que crees perdido ahora._

_-Lo sé. Sólo quería que lo supieras._

_-Me alegro mucho, Huesos._

_-Sí. Hasta luego entonces._

Brennan dedicó el resto del día a descubrirse a través de sus cosas. La verdad es que conocerse a sí misma a través de objetos estaba resultando muy interesante y le ayudó a formar una composición de su personalidad. Era ordenada, meticulosa, cuidadosa, todo en orden y concierto en su dormitorio, en su cocina. Tampoco debía parar mucho en su apartamento, todo era relativamente nuevo, y vivía sola, porque no había ninguna maquinilla, o albornoz, u otro cepillo de dientes. Era independiente y capaz, por lo que veía. Le gustaba mucho la lectura, había prácticamente de todo, aunque sobre todo libros científicos, también de antiguas culturas y lugares lejanos. Porque recordaba dónde estaba situado cada país que había visitado (y en su mente había muchos países distintos y distantes), y además cuando encontró su pasaporte vio que había muchos sellos, señal de que había salido del país en muchas ocasiones.

Al final de la tarde estaba mentalmente agotada. Algunas cosas fluían a su mente, pero con otras tenía que hacer un poco de esfuerzo concentrándose para que vinieran a ella, continuarán dándole información, seguir recordando. Cuando cayó en su cama, un olor familiar la embargó, se dejó llevar por el sueño y durmió profundamente hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Mientras desayunaba, revolvió en su bolso para ver lo que había. Apenas lo había mirado el día anterior, y descubrió poca cosa: el móvil, una cartera con sus documentos y dinero, una linterna, una goma para el pelo, algunos papeles sin importancia, y su tarjeta de identificación del Jeffersonian. Decidió entonces pasarse por allí, con su tarjeta no le impedirían la entrada, y así podría visitar su lugar de trabajo.

Tomó un taxi hasta el Jeffersonian y entró sin dificultades hasta el laboratorio. En la plataforma estaban Hodgins y Zack trabajando, y Brennan subió las escaleras decidida. Fue entonces cuando sonó la alarma con gran estruendo.

_-¡Doctora Brennan! -_dijo Zack cuando se volvió a descubrir la causa de la alarma y la vió parada en las escaleras- _¿Qué hace aquí?_

_-Yo, es que..._ -Brennan se había quedado parada sin saber qué decir. Mientras Zack se acercaba y pasaba la tarjeta por el lector, recordó aquella escalera, la sensación de caer de espaldas, el miedo le hizo abrir la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire y se asió del brazo de Zack- _¿Qué le ocurre, doctora Brennan?_

_-Siéntala un momento, Zack_ -dijo Hodgins ayudando a la doctora- _Creo que puede estar teniendo una regresión hacia el momento de la caída y por eso no te responde._

**((((((((((((((Gracias por todos los comentarios. Ayudan un montón aunque no lo crean!!!)))))))))))**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Brennan cerró los ojos y llevó la cabeza hacia sus rodillas. Estaba siendo un momento terrible, tenía miedo de repente y no podía reaccionar. Tenía que conservar la calma, pensar con racionalidad. Aquello podía con ella y había que pararlo. Levantó la cabeza, abrió los ojos tras suspirar y habló.

_-Gracias, chicos. Ya me siento mucho mejor. Vosotros sois mi equipo, ¿verdad?_

_-El es Zack, está aquí para sacarse su doctorado, y yo soy Hodgins, entomólgo y mineralista. Perdona, se me hace un poco difícil presentarme después de tanto tiempo._

_-¿Brennan, qué haces aquí?_ _¿Qué ha pasado?_ –preguntó Cam subiendo también a la plataforma.

_-Hola Cam. Estoy bien, se me ocurrió…_

_-La doctora Brennan no se encontraba muy bien cuando subió la escalera, Hodgins dice que pudo ser una regresión al momento de su caída_ –dijo Zack

_-Es lo más probable_ –dijo Hodgins.

_-No, pero no me ha pasado nada, estoy bien…_

_-Lo mejor será que vayamos a tu despacho. Allí nos sentaremos un momento hasta que te recuperes por completo._

Cam la acompañó hasta su despacho, muy cerca de la plataforma. Cam se sentó con ella en el sofá.

_-¿Te encuentras mejor?_

_-Sí, no sé qué me ha pasado, y eso me inquieta un poco…_

_-Booth me ha dicho que has comenzado a recordar…_

_-¿Has hablado con Booth?_

_-Sí._

_-Pero yo le llamé anoche._

_-Booth me tiene al tanto de todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. No olvides que trabajas aquí y formas parte de un equipo. Todos tenemos mucho interés en que te recuperes._

_-Ya_ –dijo Brennan mirando a su alrededor- _¿Qué hay en todos esos cajones de la pared del fondo?_

_-Restos humanos._

_-¿Huesos? _–Brennan mostró signos de tener escalofríos-. _Lo siento otra vez, es que supongo que me estoy acostumbrando, pero es que lo de los huesos me da muchísima grima. Aunque tengo que decir…_

_-¿Qué? –_quiso saber Cam.

-_Pues que por otro lado desde que Booth me contó a lo que me dedicaba, los miro de otra manera. Incluso creo que es por eso por lo que me ha llamado tanto la atención esa pared. Aparte de que el despacho es muy grande, claro._

_-Claro_ –dijo Cam sonriendo.

_-Booth dijo que tú eras mi jefa. _

_-Cierto. Soy la jefa del laboratorio, y también tu superior. Pero creo que después de todo el tiempo que llevamos trabajando juntas he conseguido tener una relación muy fluida contigo._

_-¿Eso qué quiere decir?_ –preguntó Brennan.

_-Bueno, supongo que quiere decir que al principio nos llevábamos muy mal pero ahora somos más o menos colegas. Yo te ayudo, tú me ayudas. En realidad todos somos un equipo, y creo que sería muy difícil que consiguiéramos lo que conseguimos si faltara alguno. Por eso los casos que llevabas con el FBI antes están parados. Nos falta una pieza en el engranaje. _

Cam se levantó y se acercó al escritorio de Brennan, de donde cogió un par de carpetas de anillas con un número en el lomo. Se los pasó a Brennan, quien los miró con interés.

_-Estos son los casos que dejaste pendientes. Hemos avanzado lo que hemos podido, pero como te digo, falta un componente para que la máquina funcione._

_-¿Podría echarles un vistazo? Sólo por curiosidad, no creo que me entere de nada…_-dijo Brennan con curiosidad.

_-Por supuesto. Pero deberás hacerlo aquí. Los casos no pueden salir del Jeffersonian excepto si van al FBI. Creo que voy a volver al trabajo_ –Cam se levantó-. _Estaré en mi despacho. ¿Lo podrás encontrar si me necesitas?_

_-Claro. Tu despacho está después del de Angela que está al lado de este. Facilísimo._

Cam la miró con asombro.

_-Entonces no te perderás._

_-Seguro que no. Vé tranquila_ –Brennan comenzó a abrir las carpetas y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Cam salió del despacho con una sonrisa.

A medida que iba leyendo, le iba interesando más el contenido de los informes. Sacó los papeles de las anillas y los extendió sobre la mesa, examinando cuidadosamente cada dato. Luego buscó un cuaderno y un lápiz en el escritorio, en su escritorio, aunque no tuvo que buscar demasiado porque era como si supiera dónde su alter ego, la doctora Temperance Brennan, guardaba sus cosas.

El tiempo debió pasar volando, porque en un momento dado Zack entró en el despacho y le preguntó si quería comer algo. Brennan contestó que le apetecía solamente un café, bastante cargado, y que lo prefería de la cafetera de la cocina. Zack debió mostrar algo de asombro, porque Brennan, rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho entre ellos, le dijo:

_-Zack, no me mires así. Parece que has visto un fantasma. Por cierto ¿podrías avisar por favor a la doctora Saroya y decirle que quiero hablar un momento con ella?_

_-Claro, doctora Brennan. _

Zack se dio media vuelta y salió, y al cabo de unos minutos Cam asomó por la misma puerta.

_-¿Querías hablar conmigo?_

_-¿Tienes un momento? He leído los informes, y hay algunas cosas que quiero comentar contigo si no te importa._

_-Claro. Dime qué._

_-Pues verás, en este caso, el primero, hay algunas incoherencias entre la autopsia realizada por el forense y el exámen que realizamos posteriormente aquí en el laboratorio…._

Cam y Booth estaban sentados en una mesa del Diner. Era bastante tarde, pero ambos habían terminado por fin su trabajo y Cam había llamado al agente para hablar con él.

_-Ha sido un día muy largo, Cam. No veía el momento de terminar con el interminable papeleo que se amontona sobre mi mesa_ –dijo Booth comiendo un trozo de tarta. Limón y nata, un dulce y un ácido. Maravillosa combinación -. _Y además apenas he comido._

_-Yo también creo que ha sido demasiado largo. Por cierto, Brennan ha estado aquí._

_-¿Sí?_ –dijo Booth

_-Todo el día._

_-¿Qué? ¿Todo el día?_ –Booth soltó el tenedor en su plato y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿_Y qué ha estado haciendo todo el día?_

_-Pues verás, Brennan ha venido a conocer a su equipo, y después de meterse en su despacho y asombrarse de lo grande que era y de la cantidad de huesos que hay dentro, ha pedido ver los informes de los casos que dejó pendientes. Y luego, después de algunas horas, ha hablado conmigo y, lo mejor de todo, resulta que se los ha revisado de cabo a rabo, ha tomado mil notas y me ha contado un montón de cosas que se nos habían pasado por alto. Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas en las que Brennan repara y nosotros no._

_-No puedo creer lo que me estás contando. ¿Es que ha recordado cuál era su trabajo en el Instituto? ¡Pero si hace un par de días no podía ver un cadáver sin vomitar! _

_-Exacto. Creo que está recuperando parte de sus conocimientos, que eran muchísimos, y sobre todo un gran instinto para ver cosas que nosotros no vemos. Así funciona nuestro equipo, tú lo sabes, y me da la sensación de que no tardaremos mucho en recuperarla para él._

Booth la miró con preocupación. Una parte de él deseaba que el día en que Brennan volviera a ser la de antes llegara, pero otra parte de su ser no quería que estuviera tan cerca. Había visto muy poco a Huesos desde su caída, pero le parecía otra persona distinta, más humana, más cercana. La Huesos que él conocía y a quien admiraba como científica era poco sociable, poco dada a mostrar sus sentimientos, y ésta en cambio era capaz hasta de pedir ayuda a otros cuando se sentía débil. Incluso el hecho de que hubiera salido de un lugar seguro como su apartamento para ir al Jeffersonian a conocer a su equipo cuando podía haber esperado a recordarlos le daba señales para detectar que esta Brennan apreciaba más la compañía de seres vivos que la anterior.

_-¿Tú cómo la ves, Cam?_

_-Bueno, yo diría que está en el camino de volver a ser ella, y además en un buen camino. Aunque esto sólo puede ser un pico hacia arriba, y mañana volver a ser la Brennan que esta mañana salió de su apartamento. Nunca se sabe. Todos debemos tener paciencia con ella._

_-¿Recuerda a su equipo?_

_-Aparentemente no, pero no ha tenido ningún problema en relacionarse con ellos y sabe muy bien hasta dónde está el café. No recuerda su despacho como lugar de trabajo pero sin embargo no se ha sentido perdida en él, o por lo menos yo no he tenido esa sensación. _

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Booth, que lo descolgó sin mirar quién le llamaba.

_-Booth._

_-Hola, soy yo_ –Brennan habló al otro lado de la línea.

_-Huesos, ¿ocurre algo?_

_-No, no te preocupes. Me preguntaba…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Me preguntaba si te apetecía salir a tomar algo. _

_-Bueno, yo…_

_-Podríamos ir a algún sitio donde hubiéramos ido juntos antes, ya sabes, supongo que habremos salido juntos alguna vez, somos compañeros y…._

_-Espera Huesos. Voy para tu casa y hablamos._

_-No, yo sólo…._

_-Voy para allá._

Colgó el teléfono y sacó su cartera para pagar.

_-Es Huesos. Quiere que salgamos a tomar algo._

Cam le miró con media sonrisa y una clara sorpresa.

_-Bueno, aunque Brennan no recuperase la memoria, creo que ha hecho un nuevo amigo…_

_-No soy amigo de Brennan, Cam, lo sabes. Somos compañeros, muy buenos compañeros_ –dijo Booth levantándose de la mesa-, _y ella está poniendo todo su empeño en recordar. Eso es lo que queremos todos, ¿no?_

_-Sí. Todos. Nosotros. Tú. _

_-Voy a hacer como si no te hubiera oído… _-dijo Booth mientras se alejaba en dirección a la salida.

Al cabo de apenas unos minutos, debido al escaso tráfico, estaba en casa de Huesos. Cuando llamó a la puerta y ella abrió, sintió un ramalazo de aquel sentimiento dormido, escondido en su interior. Estaba absolutamente preciosa. Llevaba pantalones y sudadera deportivos en color chocolate, y llevaba el pelo cogido en una coleta. Además, su rostro resplandecía.

_-¡Booth, qué poco has tardado! No me ha dado tiempo a cambiarme. Además, no sabía si querrías…_

_-No te preocupes por la ropa, Huesos, no vamos a salir_ –Booth entró en la sala y sacó de una bolsa de papel una botella de bourbon-, _mejor saca unos vasos y lo tomaremos aquí._

_-Estupendo, pero yo quería un sitio donde hubiéramos estado juntos, hablando de las cosas cotidianas, para ver si era posible…._ –Brennan sacó dos vasos bajos de un armario de la cocina americana que tenía-_, pero si tú crees…_

_-Huesos _–dijo Booth quitándose la americana y sentándose en el sofá-, _hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos en tu apartamento. No_ –dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición-, _no me malinterpretes. Siempre ha sido con motivo de un caso, o porque alguno de nosotros había tenido algún problema y necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Pero sólo eso._

Brennan sirvió dos generosas dosis de bourbon y se sentó cerca de él.

_-Tampoco me hubiera importado si no hubiera sido así. ¿Eramos sólo compañeros o hay algo más que deba saber? Porque se lo he preguntado a Angela y me ha parecido que no estaba muy por la labor de darme más información acerca de nosotros. _

Booth estuvo a punto de atragantase con el líquido ambarino de su vaso.

_-No entiendo muy bien por qué te pones a la defensiva. Era una pregunta totalmente inocente._ –dijo Brennan con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

_-Recuerdo que ninguna de las preguntas que hacías era inocente más que en la forma, Huesos._

_-Angela dice que salgo habitualmente con hombres, y que aunque no sea muy sociable en mis relaciones con los demás, no tengo problemas en ese sentido…_

_-Sólo somos compañeros, nada más._

_-¿Y nunca has pensado en ser algo más?_

Nuevo atragantamiento de Booth.

_-Porque tú como hombre estás bien dotado, y yo tendría necesidades sexuales como todas las mujeres_ –continuó Brennan.

_-¡Huesos, basta ya! Comienzas a hablar como antes, y no sé si eso me gusta o no._

_-Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Lo pensaste?_

Booth la miró directamente.

_-Huesos, eres preciosa y estás perfectamente estructurada, lo sabes, pero entre nosotros quedó muy claro que no podía haber nada. Tengo una norma no escrito con respecto a mis compañeros, y por si no la recuerdas…_

_-…Hay una línea que separa la vida personal de la profesional y no debe traspasarse jamás…_

_-Exacto. Oye ¿qué más recuerdas que no me hayas dicho? –_dijo Booth perplejo.

_-…A no ser que tú mismo la cruces._

_-Bueno, eso ya es de tu propia cosecha_ –Booth se sirvió otro vaso de Bourbon.

_-Pero es cierto, ¿no?_

Booth miró a través del vaso con un ojo guiñado.

_-Ya te he dicho que es una norma personal. ._

Brennan sonrió a medias.

_-Pero las normas están para romperlas…_

_-Otra vez, no, Huesos. Esto ya está tomando un cariz que no me gusta nada._

_-¿Y qué ocurriría exactamente si tú decidieras tener una relación conmigo?_

Booth miró pensativo al techo. Pensativo en apariencia y turbado en su interior. Ese tema nunca, nunca había salido a colación entre ellos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora?

_-Sinceramente no lo sé_ –contestó intentando esquivar el tema-. _Pero sé muy bien cómo terminaron las cosas con Cam… _

_-¿Mantuviste una relación con Cam? _–preguntó Brennan- _Angela no me ha dicho nada._

_-Sí, pero ya te he dicho que terminamos. Cuando dos personas trabajan en situaciones tan arriesgadas como lo hacemos nosotros lo mejor es delimitar las relaciones al terreno profesional, y aún así implica riesgos. _

_-¿Conociste a alguna de mis parejas?_

_-Sí…_ -Booth apuró de nuevo su vaso sonriendo con picardía- _a más de una incluso._

_-¿Cómo eran?_

_-¿Me estás preguntando cómo es tu tipo de hombre? Estás de guasa…_

_-Lo digo en serio_ –dijo Brennan apurando también su vaso-, _eso me daría una explicación de por qué tú me atraes físicamente…_

_-Ya. Se acabó _–Booth se levantó y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa-. _Lo mejor es que me vaya a casa y que tú te vayas a la cama_ –Brennan le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior y él la miró con determinación-. _Sola. _

Booth se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió, Brennan se acercó.

_-No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que intentas escapar de una situación así._

_-No escapo, Huesos. Tengo la tediosa costumbre de enfrentarme a todo de cara._

_-No he terminado contigo, vaquero._

Booth miró de nuevo al techo con hartazgo fingido.

_-Dios mío, ayúdame con ella. Buenas noches, Huesos._

_-¿Por qué hablas con alguien que no existe?_

_-Lo que faltaba ahora… Buenas noches otra vez, Huesos._

Luego cerró la puerta tras de sí. Brennan se apoyó en ella y sonrió.

_-La próxima vez no podrás pasar el río sin mojarte, vaquero._


	5. Chapter 5

_**(((((((((( OS RECUERDO QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA FOX, PERO YO HE HECHO CON ELLOS LO QUE HE QUERIDO….))))))))))))))))))))))**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_-Ayer Booth estuvo en mi casa._

_-¿De verdad?_ –dijo Angela emocionada- _¡Cuéntamelo todo!_

Brennan se sentó en el despacho de Angela. Había tomado por costumbre pasarse por el Jeffersonian, echar un vistazo a los casos, hablar con su equipo, tomar café con ellos cuando el trabajo se lo permitía, y hablar mucho con Angela. Ciertamente se estaba convirtiendo de nuevo en su mejor amiga, y le gustaba mucho su punto de vista. No sabía si lo había compartido en el pasado, pero ahora le resultaba muy afín.

-_Bueno, vino con una botella de bourbon y se bebió casi la mitad. Se fue cuando la conversación tomó un camino digamos peligroso…_

_-Umm, peligroso… Suena tremendamente bien._

_-Fui muy sutil, lo prometo. Sólo le pregunté si había habido algo entre nosotros o si siquiera lo había pensado._

_-Ciertamente viniendo de ti es muy sutil, cielo, pero es que Booth no está acostumbrado a las sutilezas. Tienes que comprender que la doctora Brennan de antes no se lo había preguntado ni aunque se hubiera bebido toda la botella de bourbon porque ni siquiera lo habría contemplado. Nunca preguntaba a un hombre si quería tener algo con ella. Lo tenía y punto. Además, cientos de veces te dije que Booth era lo que necesitabas y siempre rehuías el tema. _

_-¿Y entonces ahora, y según tú, en qué punto estoy con Booth?_

Angela suspiró.

_-Supongo que es como si acabaras de conocerle, pero cuentas con la desventaja de que él sí recuerda cosas de ti y sabe quién eres y cómo eres. Pongamos por ejemplo que en el pasado sintiera algo por ti, y pongamos también que acepta que aunque parezcas una persona distinta, en el fondo eres la misma persona y tarde o temprano volverás. Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que haces, porque quizá luego podrías arrepentirte. Y entonces le harías daño, y no creo que Booth se merezca algo así. _

_-¿Crees que si intento ahora algo con Booth podría arrepentirme después? ¿Qué yo haría daño a Booth? No sé si me estás diciendo que no podría haber nada entre nosotros._

_-No digo eso, cielo_ –Angela la cogió de las manos. Brennan parecía triste de repente-. _Siempre he pensado que podía haber algo entre vosotros, de hecho siempre he pensado que lo había aunque ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta o quisiera darse cuenta. Es sólo que tú eras una persona muy racional y objetiva con tus sentimientos, para ti el amor no existía más que como una reacción química, y en pocos momentos le dabas cabida como parte de tu vida. Y Booth es muy pasional, para él los sentimientos tienen mucho peso en su vida. Verás, yo soy de las que se tiran a la piscina, y tú de las de quedarse en el borde mirando la profundidad del agua. Si ahora te digo que te tires y tú lo haces y después las cosas vuelven a ser lo que eran, pues a lo mejor entonces te lo tomas como un momento de debilidad, y eso, en el pasado, no te gustaba nada. Para ti la debilidad no existía, eso es una cualidad humana que no tenía cabida en tus principios. _

Brennan la miró a los ojos.

_-Es que ahora quiero tirarme a la piscina, Angela. No sé por qué, pero quiero tener algo con Booth. Y francamente no me he planteado si es para siempre o para nunca, pero quiero tener algo. Algo a lo que agarrarme, porque ahora que no tengo muchos recuerdos, quiero aferrarme a lo que pueda. Algo que aunque me diera cien golpes en la cabeza pueda recordar siempre. Sé que pase lo que pase no podré olvidar lo que ahora mismo siento, y por eso también quiero estar segura de que Booth no me tomaría por una loca si me decidiera a dar algún paso en su dirección…_

Angela sonrió otra vez.

_-Claro que pensaría que te has vuelto loca, cielo, sólo que ahora tienes la excusa de que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y no te acuerdas de nada. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Esta inseguridad te hace tan humana que me encanta que hayas regresado al mundo de los que sienten. Porque tú sientes y mucho. Y él también, aunque lo haya encerrado en un cofre y haya tirado al fondo del mar la llave para ocultárselo a él mismo y al mundo. Sigue adelante, cielo _–Angela le guiñó un ojo_-, sé que debajo de ese traje de agente especial y esa seriedad profesional hay un corazoncito deseoso de que tú le toques a la puerta._

Brennan tocó a la puerta de Booth poco a poco y con lentitud. Sabía que si quería conseguir su propósito, este debía surgir como por naturaleza propia, o al menos así lo debía creer el propio Booth.

Comenzó a llamarle más asiduamente, a preguntarle por su trabajo, por los casos que llevaban juntos su equipo y él mismo, a interrogarle sobre sus métodos de trabajo, a acompañarle en alguna salida… De alguna forma volvió a ser tan importante para Booth que él, de nuevo, solicitaba su punto de vista sobre muchas cuestiones. A veces incluso la dejaba conducir…

Para Booth, que no se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de Huesos por mucho que lo había intentado, el retorno le resultó natural. Natural era que dos compañeros hablaran de cosas del trabajo, que tomaran un café juntos, que comieran juntos, que charlaran juntos… todo juntos. Y las mariposas que habían volado en su estómago durante tanto tiempo y que se habían "dormido" después de la caída de Brennan, despertaron. Y de nuevo volvió a sentir lo que infructuosamente trataba de ocultar, y fue mucho más gratificante descubrirlo por segunda vez, porque ahora Huesos era Huesos, la de antes, bueno, casi la de antes, y también Brennan, la de ahora, más Brennan. Y la combinación ciertamente era explosiva para su autodeterminación… Porque además cualquier intento de acercamiento, las frases con segundas intenciones, las salidas extraoficiales que habían realizado, todo había sido infructuoso, y había aceptado tácitamente que su relación con ella quedaría en eso, en una camaradería digna de medalla pero nada más.

No había día que no marcara el número de su móvil. O el de su casa. O que no la viera en el laboratorio. O que no la invitara a rellenar un informe especialmente complicado (qué complicados eran los informes, siempre requiriendo ayuda para rellenarlos…). Tampoco le importaba mucho que se notara, que sus compañeros del FBI lo notaran, que el equipo de Huesos lo notara… como para no hacerlo. Pasaban juntos más tiempo como compañeros del que pasarían con sus parejas de haberlas tenido.

Existía además el aliciente de que Huesos siempre le recibía con una alegría digna de una niña a la que llevaras un regalo distinto cada día. Huesos siempre le preguntaba cómo se sentía ese día, o hacía un halago a su corbata, o una crítica velada a sus muchos calcetines de colores (a Brennan siempre le había parecido una rebelión hacia el sistema, y a su mente empírica le parecía un vestigio de la adolescencia perdida de Booth), lo que le hacía pensar que verdaderamente se preocupaba por él. Booth se había acostumbrado a vivir solo, y eso implicaba que lo mismo que nadie te criticaba, tampoco nadie aplaudía tus decisiones. Y por supuesto a nadie le importaba de qué color te ponías los calcetines. A Brennan, sí.

Además, se divertía con ella. Siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora más todavía. La aparente ingenuidad de su vida anterior había desaparecido, dando paso a una mujer bastante atrevida. A veces flirteaba abiertamente con Booth, y él estaba acostumbrado a ser quien cortejara a las mujeres y no al contrario. Pero no le desagradaba en absoluto la forma en que Huesos le colocaba en aquel lugar: sin que apenas se diera cuenta, dejándole el peso de la situación primero y tomando las riendas después para llevarle justo donde le quería tener: al borde de la desesperación. Porque ahora sí que no soportaba ver un centímetro del cuerpo de Brennan sin ponerse a sudar copiosamente. Eso sin contar con las fantasías que poblaban su mente cuando conseguía arrastrarse fuera de la casa de Huesos sin pasar por su dormitorio día tras día y noche tras noche. No los tachaba en el calendario porque era un hombre con voluntad y determinación, se decía a sí mismo, pero lo cierto es que habría habido muchas marcas de color rojo en el suyo si lo hubiera hecho. Adelante, vaquero. Tú puedes…

Una tarde, desesperado por el trabajo, harto de patear la escena de un crimen buscando pruebas y desesperado por no encontrar ni un solo testigo fiable entre un millón que lo había visto todo y no sabía nada, se dirigió al apartamento de Huesos. No había hablado con ella en todo el fin de semana, y tampoco durante la mañana, y su casa se había convertido en una especie de refugio agradable del mundo real. No se lo pensó dos veces y llamó a su timbre.

Brennan abrió la puerta.

_-Hola, Booth._

_-¿Huesos, qué te pasa?_

Le preocupó su aspecto, que era como poco lamentable y totalmente inusual en la doctora. Estaba en pijama, el pelo alborotado, los ojos con profundas bolsas, ni asomo de una sonrisa en su cara.

_-Nada. Pasa, por favor._

Booth entró y cuando se quitó la americana se sentó en el sofá. Brennan se sentó también a su lado y replegó sus piernas sobre su pecho.

_-¿Quieres tomar algo?_ –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

_-No. Cuéntame qué te pasa._

Brennan suspiró. Parecía muy cansada, vulnerable, pequeña en el sofá…

_-He pasado un fin de semana infernal. No puedo dormir bien, cada vez que cierro los ojos me pongo a soñar. Y todo lo que sueño parece tan real que no sé si estoy teniendo sueños o recordando. Llevo tres días hablando con Angela a cada minuto, preguntándole sobre todo lo que veo, para saber si es verdad o no. Hay cosas que pasan y apenas dejan huella, sensaciones, flashes repentinos, situaciones sin final, caras, muchas caras_ –Brennan cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara con cierto nerviosismo-. _Me cuesta muchísimo reconocerlo, pero estoy muy confusa. Cuando cierro los ojos y siento que me voy a dormir, no sé lo que voy a encontrar. Y la mayor parte de las cosas son las de cada día, no me afectan demasiado, pero hay otras que son muy dolorosas, y a veces despierto con mucho miedo, con agitación, y estoy agotada. Lo siento, no es mi mejor día._

Booth le acarició el hombro.

-_No te preocupes. ¿Has hablado con el psicólogo del hospital?_

_-Sí, me ha dicho que es absolutamente normal que esté recuperando la memoria a través del sueño, o más bien que esté recuperando los recuerdos, porque la mayor parte de las veces no soy capaz de hilarlos unos con otros o de saber qué relación tienen con mi vida. _

_-Bien. Entonces lo mejor es que dejes que salgan poco a poco, sin forzarlos pero sin evitarlos. Esto tiene que pasar, y tienes que intentar llevarlo lo mejor posible._

_-Le he dicho a Cam que no me espere por el laboratorio durante unos días. No podría concentrarme y trabajar al cien por cien._

_-O al ciento diez por cien, que es lo que hacías._

_-Booth, no me tomes por tonta. Nadie puede rendir más del cien por cien. Es una cuestión física. ¿Quieres que te lo explique?_

_-No, no, por favor_ –Booth elevó las dos manos en signo de rendición_-, creo que lo mejor será que me tome una cerveza y te deje dormir. Además, yo también estoy cansado._

Booth se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina. No le costó encontrar la cerveza en el frigorífico, y cuando lo cerró se entretuvo un momento mirando lo que Brennan tenía en la puerta del mismo: un par de teléfonos de comida rápida, los números de teléfono de los miembros de su equipo, un imán con la forma del Big Ben, un pequeño dibujo, probablemente realizado por Angela, de ella misma mirando algo con detenimiento. Parecía habérselo hecho mientras examinaba algo en el laboratorio o leía algún informe.

Cuando Booth regresó al sofá, Huesos estaba profundamente dormida. Vaya, sí que estaba cansada. Se sentó de todas formas a su lado y pensó que no estaría mal beberse la cerveza tranquilamente junto a ella, con ese silencio y observándola a sus anchas. Cómo le habría gustado acariciar su rostro, revolver ese pelo sedoso y brilante y sobre todo quitarle ese pijama de franela que jamás habría imaginado sobre su cuerpo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo y dio rienda suelta a su imaginación. Qué pasaría si….

_-¡¡Booth!! ¡¡Booth!! ¡¡Aire, necesito aire!! ¡¡Hodgins, cierra los ojos!!_

Booth se despertó sobresaltado. Debió dormirse sin darse cuenta y le costó reconocer dónde estaba. Huesos se retorcía sobre sí misma y abría la boca intentando respirar, como si le faltara el aire. Estiraba el cuello hacia arriba y sus manos se movían intentando apartar todo a su alrededor.

_-Huesos, soy yo, estoy aquí, tranquila, tranquila._

Intentaba calmarla pero no había manera. Al final optó por tomar sus manos, juntarlas y abrazarla con su cuerpo y el brazo que le quedaba libre.

_-¡¡Booth!! ¡¡Estamos aquí!! ¡¡Aire!!_

El agente continuó abrazado a ella hasta que el cuerpo de Brennan comenzó a relajarse mientras sollozaba. Intentó separarla de sí para ver cómo estaba a través de la expresión de su rostro, pero Brennan no le dejó y se agarró a él con desesperación.

_-No, no, ahora no, Booth, no te separes de mí._

_-No lo haré, te lo prometo. Estoy aquí._

A Booth no le hubiera importado seguir abrazándola hasta el final de sus días. La sentía entre sus brazos, olía su perfume, sentía su corazón alborotado por la pesadilla, cómo se amarraba a su camisa como si fuera lo único que había en el mundo. Ahora es un buen momento, se dijo. Sería tan natural, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, abrir sus labios con los suyos, explorar su boca para descubrir a qué sabía Brennan, tocar con sus dedos todas y cada una de las líneas de su cara… Estuvo a punto de hacerlo… pero no lo hizo. Continuó abrazándola, susurrando palabras de calma y relegando de nuevo sus deseos al fondo de su mente, a ese espacio que decía "Brennan" y que se asemejaba a uno de los cajones que Huesos tenía en su despacho, lleno de restos humanos sin identificar.

Brennan finalmente se tranquilizó. Parecía que había vuelto a dormirse, y cuando pasaron unos momentos, Booth la dejó suavemente en el sofá y la tapó con una manta. Se dispuso a ponerse la chaqueta para marcharse.

_-Me ahogaba, Booth. Hodgins y yo nos quedábamos sin aire. Y tú nos salvaste._

Era Brennan la que hablaba sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

_-Eso ya pasó, Huesos. No pienses en ello ahora._

_-Pero yo no quería morir, Booth. Pensaba todo el tiempo en lo que había hecho y lo que me quedaba por hacer, por vivir. Pensaba en mi padre, pensaba en ti. Hodgins me preguntó si tenía fe en algo, y yo le dije que tú nos salvarías. Tuve fe en ti, Booth, y tú nos salvaste. _

Booth se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

_-Fue una experiencia absolutamente traumática para los dos, Huesos, y probablemente volverá a ti muchas veces aunque tú no quieras. Pero tienes que pensar que aunque haya sido lo peor que has podido recordar, por lo menos estás en el camino de recuperarlo todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Estoy seguro de que cuando te duermas ahora soñarás con tu madre. Y eso sí que será un bonito sueño, ya lo verás._

Booth se inclinó y le besó la frente con dulzura.

_-¿Quieres que me quede?_

_-No_ –Brennan sonrió abriendo los ojos_-, no te preocupes por mí. Tú también estás cansado, y no tienes por qué pasar una mala noche sólo porque yo me empeñe en recuperar mi vida a través de mis sueños y pesadillas._

El agente se lo pensó mejor. Luego se quitó de nuevo la chaqueta.

_-¿Sabes qué? Te vas a ir a la cama, y yo me quedaré en el sofá. Así, si tienes una pesadilla, estaré cerca para ayudarte._

_-Booth, no, por favor, no debes…_

_-Sí. Puedo. Asunto zanjado. Vete a la cama y mañana será otro día, seguro mejor que el de hoy. _

Brennan se levantó aún medio dormida, se acercó a Booth y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_-Sabía que podía confiar en ti, Booth. Nunca te rindes._

_-Tú tampoco te rindes. No lo hagas ahora. _

_-Hasta mañana, Booth. Y gracias._

_-Vete, vamos._

Booth se sentó en el sofá y apuró la botella de cerveza. Iba a necesitar de todo su aplomo y autocontrol para mantenerse toda la noche allí tumbado con Huesos a tan poca distancia y tan vulnerable… Pero lo haría. Como siempre.


	6. Chapter 6 y final

**((((((((((((( Con este capítulo llegamos al final del fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo. Nos vemos muy pronto.**

**Y como siempre recordar que los personajes no son míos, son de la FOX, pero todo lo que hacen, sí. ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**CAPITULO 6 y fin.**

Booth entro en el despacho de Angela sin saludar. Hacía varios días que no se pasaba por el Jeffersonian, pero no se paró a hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Cam, que se encontraba sobre la plataforma.

_-Angela, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Dónde se ha metido Huesos?_

Angela le miró intentando escoger las palabras.

_-Verás, Booth…_

_-Llevo todo el fin de semana llamando a su móvil, me he pasado por su apartamento y el portero dice que hace un par de días le dijo que iba a faltar unos días y que echara un vistazo a su casa. ¿Es que ha pasado algo?_

_-Booth, siéntate un momento, ¿quieres?_

Booth se sentó en el sofá del despacho a la expectativa y miró interrogante a Angela.

_-Brennan está bien, hemos pasado juntas el fin de semana y de verdad está bien._

_-Podía haber contestado a mis llamadas y decirme que estaba contigo _–dijo con exasperación-, _sabe que la llamo casi todos los días y estaba muy preocupado._

_-Booth, Brennan ha recuperado la memoria._

Booth se puso de pie de un salto.

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?_

_-Booth, tranquilízate_ –Angela puso su mano sobre su brazo-. _Brennan no se encontraba bien, lo sabías, tenía un montón de recuerdos que no podía reconocer y poner en su sitio. Se encontraba tan frustrada que me la llevé a Nuevo México. Hemos estado juntas poniendo orden en su caos personal y ya lo tiene todo prácticamente encajado. Bueno, casi todo._

_-¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado? Sabes que había partes de su vida especialmente delicadas, y si no se las tomó nada bien cuando era una persona totalmente racional, no puedo imaginar qué habrá ocurrido ahora._

_-Pues creo que mejor de lo que había pensado. Ha sido doloroso, pero a la vez se siente en paz consigo misma por haberlo recordado. Y lo ha aceptado todo. Temía perder alguna parte muy importante de su vida, pero ahora ya sabe que no es así. _

_-Bien entonces_ –dijo Booth poniéndose en pie_-, supongo que el hecho de que no haya contestado a mis llamadas tiene una razón: querrá estar sola._

_-Te equivocas. Ahora te toca a ti._

_-No te entiendo, Angela._

_-Hay una parte de su vida en la que no pude ayudarle, y es la que se corresponde contigo._

Booth la miró interrogante.

_-Yo no formo parte de su vida._

_-Booth, ella y tú érais compañeros, y amigos, y compartisteis más de lo que yo sé y seguro que mucho más de lo que imagino. Sólo tú y ella conocéis esa parte, y sólo tú puedes ayudarla a recuperarla. Además, me ha pedido que vayas. _

El agente se dio la vuelta y calló durante unos segundos.

_-No podré ayudarla como cree. Tú podías haberlo hecho perfectamente aunque creas que no. No hay nada más aparte de lo que todos sabéis._

_-Hay mucho más, Booth, tú lo sabes, ella lo sabe y nosotros lo sabemos. No puedes engañarte, y ahora menos que nunca porque Brennan te necesita. _

Booth volvió a mirarla. Angela no sabía muy bien lo que decían sus ojos. ¿Era tristeza?

_-Iré porque ella me lo ha pedido, pero sigo pensando que no servirá de nada. _

Angela sonrió. Una pequeña victoria.

_-Seguro que sirve de algo. La he dejado sin coche y si tú no vas, no podrá volver…_

_-¿La has dejado sin transporte en medio del desierto?_

_-Las víboras y los coyotes no podrán con Brennan, créeme_ –sonrió ampliamente.

Booth suspiró.

_-No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, pero de acuerdo. Voy a hacer un par de llamadas e iré a buscarla. Pero te aseguro que no me volveréis a pillar en una como ésta en mucho tiempo…_

Después salió del despacho relatando. Angela cogió el móvil y marcó un número.

_-Cielo, te lo he mandado por paquetería urgente. Estoy por jurar que ni se molestará en cambiarse de traje para volar lo antes posible hacia donde estás. Y no me des las gracias, sólo vuelve, ¿vale? Pase lo que pase, y si pasa algo, no os perdáis en el desierto…_

Booth sabía dónde estaba la casa de Angela. La había visitado cuando su novio apareció muerto y acudió a la llamada de Brennan para ayudarles. Había tenido que ajustar los horarios de dos vuelos y alquilar un coche, aparte de llamar a la oficina para tomar un par de días libres y negociar con Rebecca para que llevara a Parker al dentista.

Lo estaba haciendo todo para ayudar a Huesos, aunque seguía sin entender muy bien por qué le había llamado a través de Angela y no lo había hecho ella misma. Si quería ayuda, sabía que podía pedirla, Booth se lo había demostrado durante bastante tiempo antes y después de su caída, y era como si hubiera querido alejarse de él para después reclamarle a su lado. Bastante lío tenía ya con intentar entenderla, unas veces como antes, otras como ahora, una mezcla de personas que le traía loco.

Mientras conducía por el desierto no podía evitar que le temblara el pulso. Parecía mentira que alguien como él temiera por lo que se iba a encontrar cuando llegara a la casa. Si Huesos había recobrado la memoria, pues se encontraría a la antropóloga forense racional, serena, segura de sí misma, que había sido. Si ya la conocía de sobra, ¿por qué temía?

A lo mejor era porque le apetecía encontrarse a la otra Huesos, la de después. Había sido tan divertido flirtear con ella, reír con ella, compartir películas y cervezas en su casa, consolarla y que le aceptara cuando lo necesitaba. Le gustaba la nueva Huesos, pero no sabía por qué no había asumido que tenía fecha de caducidad. Uno es como es y nada puede taparlo, ni siquiera una amnesia.

Esta nueva persona le había permitido soltar un poco del lastre que tanto le pesaba: sus sentimientos. Porque con la nueva Brennan no parecían tan irreales, incluso tenían una respuesta por su parte, lo había notado. Quizá con un poco más de tiempo podrían llegar a fructificar, o al menos esa había sido su secreta, secretísima esperanza. Pero por lo que se veía el tiempo se había acabado. Y no habían llegado a nada. Y volver a meter esos sentimientos dentro, tragarlos como un bourbon sin degustar era muy difícil. El disfrutaba del bourbon, no se lo tragaba sin más, y quería degustar a Huesos poco a poco, saborear todos los matices y dejar que llegara a su sangre y le envolviera por completo.

Cuando divisó la casa a lo lejos pensó que el momento de la verdad había llegado. Lo único que podía hacer cuando bajó del coche fue respirar hondo y expulsar el aire pesadamente. Estaría preparado para lo que llegara, estaba entrenado para eso y para cosas peores, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir y no pensar.

La puerta estaba abierta, sólo tuvo que empujarla. Cuando entró en la casa la llamó temiendo lo peor. ¿Por qué demonios dejaba la puerta abierta? Aunque al instante se dijo: no hay un loco en este mundo que se adentre en el desierto pensando que alguien lo habitará. Aún así la llamó.

_-Huesos, ¿estás ahí?_

_-¿Booth, eres tú?_

La voz provenía del exterior. Booth recordaba un jardín llenó de cactus y plantas aromáticas, y se dirigió a la puerta por la que se accedía. Huesos ya venía a su encuentro.

_-Booth, por fin has venido._

Brennan le abrazó, y Booth se dejó abrazar con timidez.

_-Creía que ya no llegarías hasta mañana._

_-¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte aquí sola?_ –la voz de Booth denotaba un profundo reproche.

_-No me ha pasado nada, ya lo ves. Sé cuidarme, Booth_

_-Claro, tú siempre pensando que eres autosuficiente._

Huesos le miró ligeramente sorprendida.

_-Vayamos a la terraza. Te sacaré una cerveza bien fría._

Booth salió mientras Huesos iba a la cocina, y se sentó en un escalón del jardín, que estaba dispuesto en pequeñas terrazas de terreno hasta llegar a la parte de abajo. El aire se llenaba de aromas de lavanda y romero, que se agitaban por la brisa de última hora de la tarde en el desierto. Cuando Brennan salió con las dos botellas, Booth estaba mirando al horizonte, justo donde la puesta de sol tendría lugar en breve. Brennan se sentó a su lado y le dio una botella.

_-Angela me dijo una vez que el amor es tan breve y efímero como una puesta de sol. Algo casi insignificante, dije yo. Y ella añadió que una puesta de sol puede ser muy importante si la compartes con alguien que realmente te importa. _

_-Angela es una persona muy sabia a pesar de su juventud _–dijo Booth tomando un trago de su botella_-, pero yo no busco una puesta de sol. Creo que daría la vuelta al mundo persiguiendo al sol para que no se pusiera nunca. Para mí eso es el amor. No busco lo efímero aunque se repita todos los días._

_-Pues parece que buscas muchas puestas de sol a juzgar por las mujeres con las que sales…_

_-¿A qué viene eso ahora?_ –la miró con extrañeza_-. Además, tú no sabes si me acuesto con muchas mujeres o no._

_-Vamos, claro que lo sé. Eres un macho alfa que tiene que demostrar su estatus demostrando su hombría ante las mujeres._

_-Oh, no _–dijo mirando al horizonte_-, volvemos a hablar como antes. Y a discutir como antes. Esto no tiene buena pinta. O sí, ya no sé qué es mejor… _

Brennan miró al horizonte también.

_-Booth, he recordado todo._

_-Lo sé_ –otro trago a la botella_-. Angela me lo ha contado y me lo acabas de demostrar. _

_-O casi todo. Te habrá dicho que te necesito para encajar el resto de las piezas que me quedan. Porque no puedo hacerlo sola._

_-Bueno, supongo que podré ayudarte en todo caso con respecto a tu padre y a Russ, porque cuando encontraste a tu madre hablamos de ellos en muchas ocasiones._

_-No hablo de mi padre, Booth. Sé quién es mi padre, creo que era una de las cosas que no olvidé del todo, sé quién es Russ, quién era mi madre y lo que supuso para mí encontrar sus restos. Todo muy doloroso pero superado. _

_-¿Quieres entonces que te cuente algo de mí, de nuestro trabajo, de lo que hacemos?_

_-Pues mira, no sería mala idea. _

_-Muy bien. Yo estuve en el Ejército, he viajado mucho, he matado a mucha gente porque era francotirador y estoy en el FBI porque para mí es una manera de en cierto modo devolver lo que quité. Y en cuanto a nosotros, cualquiera puede decirte lo que hacíamos juntos y la relación que teníamos como compañeros. Teníamos una forma muy efectiva de trabajar, aunque no se puede decir que empezáramos con buen pie, formamos parte de un equipo muy sólido que funciona muy bien…_

_-No quiero hablar de nuestra relación profesional, Booth. Quiero hablar de lo que sentimos._

Brennan contuvo la respiración. Ya lo había dicho. Lo que sentimos. Lo que siento. Es lo mismo, ¿o no?

_-Yo siento una profunda admiración por ti y por tu trabajo. Eres la mejor en tu campo, y siempre te lo he reconocido. De hecho nosotros funcionábamos como un reloj suizo gracias a tus cualidades profesionales y a mi instinto para resolver los casos_- contestó Booth como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Brennan frotó sus ojos con cansancio.

_-Booth, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil… sabes que esto no se me da bien. _

_-¿El qué? ¿El que me digas que es estupendo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, que seamos compañeros de nuevo? No es nada complicado, Huesos. No tenemos más que continuar el camino que habíamos trazado juntos, y ya está. Aunque tengo que reconocer que para mí no será fácil porque, bueno, la verdad es que la Brennan de las últimas semanas me gustaba. Mucho. Pero te ayudaré en todo lo que sea necesario para que todo sea como siempre ha sido. Creo que me bebería otra_ –dijo mirando su botella-. No te preocupes, iré yo mismo a buscarla.

Mientras Booth volvía a la cocina, Brennan intentó asimilar lo que Booth había dicho. Nunca antes se había planteado si le gustaba a Booth de otra manera que no fuera

la que habían compartido durante años, pero tenía que reconocer que en las últimas semanas le había mirado de forma diferente. Incluso antes de recordar tenía la sensación de que estaba conociendo a un nuevo Booth. Ella había sido prácticamente otra persona, no podía dejar de lado ese hecho irrefutable, y tampoco podía dejarlo atrás sin más y volver a su vida anterior como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque había pasado.

Había mirado a Booth no sólo como parte de su equipo. Booth se había convertido en un auténtico compañero sin lazos profesionales de por medio. Añoraba su presencia cuando no estaba, sus llamadas de teléfono la reconfortaban, su paciencia infinita cuando se enfurecía consigo misma por no tener las riendas de su propia vida era una virtud maravillosa propia únicamente de Booth. Su pasado tortuoso la abrumaba, y ella deseaba que ni en sueños volviera a pasar un infierno y quería, por todos los medios y dentro de su pequeñez humana, protegerle. Justo lo que él había hecho con ella durante años. Pero Brennan tenía la sensación, ahora y después de un largo recorrido interior, de que Booth no sólo la quería proteger del mundo. También quería protegerla de él.

Ese último fin de semana, colocando sus recuerdos, recordando sensaciones, el agente había tenido un papel muy importante. Tanto que era cierto que su vida anterior no estaría completa hasta que estuviera segura de qué era lo que le rondaba a Booth por la cabeza. Y por el corazón. Porque estaba segura de que había algo, pero su mente empírica y racional le había impedido verlo. Seguro que Booth se había empleado a fondo para ocultarlo y ella simplemente habría ignorado las pocas señales que él le había enviado. Y ahora acababa de decirle que iba a resultarle muy difícil volver a lo anterior. ¿Cómo le haría ver que ella realmente tampoco quería que las cosas fueran como antes?

Mientras Brennan le daba vueltas a la cabeza, Booth estaba a su espalda, bebiendo silenciosamente. Aquello estaba resultando un maldito lío y se había metido de cabeza solito y sin ayuda. No debió ir a buscarla, ni siquiera aunque se lo pidiera. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el viaje, había incluso pensado tirarse de cabeza a confesarle todo lo que tenía dentro, pero una vez más se había arrepentido. Una de tantas. Cuando Huesos cayó por aquella escalera llevaba ya muchos días dándole vueltas al tema y estaba a un paso de arriesgarse, y entonces ocurrió el accidente. Luego la situación cambió y Huesos cambió, y vuelta a empezar, aunque esta vez el camino fue mucho más fácil de recorrer. Y cuando otra vez hizo acopio de valor, de nuevo otro escollo: Brennan recupera la memoria. Bingo.

Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado para esconder sus sentimientos de nuevo, para recorrer el camino de nuevo, para intentar conquistarla de nuevo. Y cuanto más tiempo pasara a su lado, más difícil sería la tarea.

Tendría que tomar una decisión, largamente postergada, y había llegado el momento. Se sentó de nuevo junto a Huesos y volvió a mirar a la puesta de sol.

_-Antes de que nos pongamos a recordar los viejos tiempos como viejos compañeros, tengo que decirte algo._

Brennan le miró expectante. Por fin…

_-Hay una vacante en el departamento de asesinos en serie. He pensado que no me vendría mal un cambio de aires y como mi reputación es bastante buena dentro del FBI, a lo mejor me decido y pido ese puesto. No creo que haya problemas para hacerme con él._

De pronto se hizo de noche, casi inmediatamente, y Brennan sintió que también había caído la noche para ella.

Booth se iba. O por lo menos lo pensaba.

_-¿Quieres decir que ya no trabajaremos juntos?_

_-Me temo que no. Los asesinos en serie suelen estar vivos, y a menos que hagamos mal nuestro trabajo, se trata de que no vuelvan a matar a nadie, con lo que intentaremos encontrar los menos restos posibles. Pero tampoco descarto que tenga que visitar el Jeffersonian alguna vez._

Brennan sintió un escalofrío. Era como si todo su cuerpo hubiera perdido el calor, como si le temblara hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo, como si se hubiera abierto un vacío tremendo a sus pies y su único anhelo fuera tirarse de cabeza. Booth se iba.

_-No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué hay del equipo y eso de que somos compañeros, los mejores del mundo, y que trabajamos estupendamente como un reloj suizo y demás? ¿Dónde quedaré yo? Bueno, nosotros…_

_-Hay más gente en el FBI con la que podéis trabajar_ –vaya, se dijo Brennan, ahora ya no era sólo ella, ahora era un equipo que trabajaba en conjunto-. _Tu equipo y tú habéis trabajado con Perotta cuando yo no podía hacerlo por mi espalda o cuando estuve sancionado por el disparo al payaso, ¿recuerdas?_ –Brennan asintió-. _Y no fue tan mal. De hecho, los resultados fueron muy satisfactorios._

_-Ya, pero si tú también recuerdas, te dije que no quería trabajar con nadie que no fuera contigo. Me importa bastante poco que Perotta sea una agente eficiente como la copa de un pino. Te dejé bien claro que nunca podría trabajar con alguien que no fueras tú. Y tú vas ahora y te largas. Me dejas. Abandonas. Adiós. _

Booth se levantó y le dio la espalda mirando hacia la oscuridad comenzó a tomar posesión del horizonte. Cerró los ojos. Le picaban y los sentía húmedos. No podía dejar que Brennan le viera así.

_-Es lo mejor para los dos_ –dijo apenas en un susurro-. _Lo sabes._

El lo sabía. Sabía que aquella situación era insostenible. No podía volver a trabajar con ella como si nada hubiera pasado, porque había pasado, y había sido como un terremoto dentro de su corazón. Y ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar. O todo o nada.

El silencio reinó entre los dos. Brennan tomó una decisión irrevocable.

Se levantó, se acercó a la espalda de Booth y acarició lentamente su columna. Después apoyó su mejilla en su espalda para escuchar su corazón. Temblaba ligeramente, pero no rehuyó su contacto. Booth era tan consciente de ella que le producía dolor, un dolor insoportable.

_-Booth, no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No entiendes por qué nunca he sido capaz de escuchar lo que realmente me decías sin decirlo, lo que tus ojos me querían hacer ver y yo no veía, y no entiendes por qué ha tenido que ocurrir todo esto para que yo me dé cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Te quiero, Booth. Y me da miedo. Miedo porque ahora mi felicidad y toda mi vida dependen no ya sólo de mí misma sino de otro, y miedo también de que cuando todo acabe, sea la persona más desgraciada del mundo y no pueda asumirlo. _

_-Huesos, no…_

_-Sí, Booth. Tengo miedo y ahora sí quiero tu protección. Porque te quiero, mucho más de lo que mi racionalidad está dispuesta a aceptar. _

_-¿Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, verdad?_ –dijo Booth sin volverse-. _Pero tengo que estar seguro antes de dar cualquier paso. ¿Y si todo cambia de repente, y si tú…?_

_-No ocurrirá, no ahora al menos. No puedo predecir lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, pero tengo claro que tenemos que vivir el presente. Y el presente somos tú y yo, nada más. _

Brennan acarició su antebrazo y continuó haciéndolo hasta llegar a su mano. Con delicadeza entrelazó sus dedos con los de Booth, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando notó una caricia delicada en el dorso de su mano.

_-Te necesito para completar el puzzle de mi vida, porque eres una parte tan importante que sin ella no estoy completa. Te necesito para continuar añadiendo trazos porque sin ti no estará dibujada. Te necesito, vaquero. Ahora más que nunca. _

Booth finalmente se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a Brennan. Ella también luchaba por mantenerse serena, pero le estaba costando mucho conseguirlo. Lo sabía.

Brennan acarició su mejilla y Booth cerró los ojos. Se sentía incapaz de soportarlo más y decidió rendirse. Nada tenía sentido más allá de Brennan, todo era accesorio. Rodeó su cintura y apoyó su frente en la suya.

_-¿Sabes lo que significa que me hayas dicho todo eso? Significa que toda nuestra vida, todo lo que nos rodea, ya no tiene valor, al menos para mí. Porque me he pasado la vida persiguiendo algo que no sabía que era, y ahora lo sé. Te buscaba a ti, podría jurar por el Santísimo que sabía que eras tú antes siquiera de conocerte, y me ha costado tanto reconocerte y aceptarte que nunca dejaré que te alejes de mí. No he pensado en otra cosa durante meses, y tenía miedo de que me rechazaras… tácitamente, una vez más, como lo has hecho siempre poniendo barreras invisibles entre nosotros. _

_-Pero después de mantener una relación tan extraña contigo deseando acercarme a ti pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo la distancia, atraída pero temerosa, he decidido que prefiero lamentarme por algo que haya hecho que por algo que no haya llegado a hacer. Y quiero darme una oportunidad. _

_-¿Y que pasa con la doctora Temperance Brennan? ¿Volverá de nuevo con sus dudas acerca del amor y los humanos, la psicología y el significado de los actos? _

_-Todos somos un conjunto de actos y actitudes, somos un pasado y tenemos un futuro. Tengo que aprender a aceptarme como soy, y tú también deberás hacerlo conmigo. De hecho, a ti te costó superar tu pasado y aceptar que tuvo lugar, pero lo hiciste y eso te convirtió en mejor persona. Yo deberé aprender de ti, y tú deberás darme la razón cuando la tenga. Por eso funcionamos tan bien. _

Brennan le besó. Fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, y Booth respondió sin poder evitarlo. Tanto tiempo pensando en ese momento, tanto tiempo soñando con ello en la soledad de su despacho, de su apartamento, de su coche. Había llenado horas y horas pensando a qué sabría Brennan, y ahora su sabor era tan intenso, tan perdurable, que no podía dejar de besarla y acariciar su cara, no podía dejar de perderse en el hueco entre su mandíbula y su hombro, no podía dejar de oler su pelo, lleno de matices aromáticos del ambiente.

_-A lo mejor no lo hemos hecho de la mejor manera, Brennan, pero ahora todo cambiará. Somos humanos, hemos cometido muchos errores, yo más que nadie probablemente, pero ahora quiero empezar de cero contigo. Quiero conquistarte como no lo he hecho antes, quiero hacerlo despacio, tomarme mi tiempo, disfrutarte simplemente. _

Brennan se perdió en sus brazos, se dejó llevar por todo lo que le había vuelto loca desde que abrió los ojos en el hospital intuyendo su presencia. Sabía que eras tú aunque no te viera… Siempre había sabido que él era importante en su vida, aunque él le hubiera restado importancia a su papel. Y allí se encontró en casa. No era su apartamento, ni las casas de acogida, ni siquiera la casa que recordaba haber compartido con sus padres siendo una niña pequeña. Su hogar era Booth, sus brazos, y ya tenía la sensación de haber llegado a su hogar. Por fin.

FIN.


End file.
